The present invention relates to computer systems, and more particular to messaging by computer systems.
To date, most, if not all, network prioritization and congestion solutions (such as IEEE 802.1p, IEEE 802.1Q, TCP congestion avoidance, IP ECN, etc.) focus on preventing stagnation and loss in the cloud. For example, there exists a mechanism for selective dropping per priority as a part of IEEE 802.1Q and Qbb, which defines the mechanism when packets are on a network. Packets may, for example, be dropped at a router when the router has too many packets to route.